Imperio
by Egleriel
Summary: Voldemort uses the Imperius Curse to infiltrate Hogwarts, but things don't go to plan. Love is in the air, but will it mean the end of the trio's friendship? Finished!
1. Chapter 1: His Lair

~*~*~*~Imperio~*~*~*~  
  
A Harry Potter fanfic by Egleriel  
  
"Flames will be fed to Olórin's pet Balrog" - [some other fanficker]  
  
@-,--'--,--'--  
  
Chapter One: His Lair  
  
--------------  
  
Nagini hissed along with the fire as it flickered, illuminating the midnight room. Pale as death was the one who sat in the armchair above her. The small man had gone at last. He could not be trusted. The snake raised her head. A tall dark man with a hooked nose knocked softly on the mahogany door and entered the room.  
  
"My lord," he breathed, bowing low.  
  
"I told you not to return," said the pale being, "until you had information."  
  
Nagini could smell the fear in this one, too. None of her master's servants seemed confident in their allegiance to him. All of them, would- be traitors. Her master had long since noticed, but knew also that they feared him too much to betray him. They had saved their own skins before from the Ministry; they would not make excuses before Him, for he showed no mercy.  
  
"I have information, lord," said the dark man quickly. He was unsure.  
  
"What is it?" Nagini's master straightened in his chair. "Does it concern Dumbledore?"  
  
The other man's breathing quickened. "Yes, lord." This report was not given willingly. "He has convinced the Ministry, my lord. Now the entire Wizarding World is on the lookout for you."  
  
Nagini's master drew a long, spidery hand over his weary face. "I was foolish at the Ministry. How foolish?"  
  
The man thought rapidly about his answer. "Nothing you do, lord, is foolish, but the Minister himself saw you Disapparate."  
  
"Hmm..." The master's head snapped up. "Leave me, Snape." The Death Eater called Snape bowed, turned swiftly on his heel and left. His footfalls were so quick and light that, with his long robes, he appeared to glide silently across the floor. He stepped into the fire on the other side of the hall, muttered, "Hogwarts," and vanished in a whirl of green flame. 


	2. Chapter 2: In Danger

::::::-------------  
  
Chapter Two: In Danger  
  
::::::-------------  
  
Severus Snape stepped out of the fire and strode to the entrance to the Headmaster's Office. "Fizzing Whizzbee," he groaned, as though he found such a password immature and was putting up with it like a child's fad. Still shaky from his encounter with the Dark Lord, the Potions teacher mopped his brow as the spiral staircase rose. He knocked loudly on the door. Dumbledore did not demand the same reverence that Voldemort craved.  
  
"Come in, Severus," said Dumbledore. Snape obeyed. "What did you say to him?"  
  
"I told him that the Ministry knew about his return, Headmaster."  
  
Snape crossed the room to where Dumbledore sat at his desk. Dumbledore spun round in his chair to face the sunset. That man had a power over a person, made one want to tell him everything . . .  
  
"He suspects me," blurted Snape simply. Dumbledore turned again.  
  
"Of course he does," said Dumbledore with a hint of mild surprise in his voice, as though he had expected his employee to know this. "He suspects himself. He knows that young Mr Potter can access his mind sometimes, just as Voldemort-" Snape flinched "-can access Harry's. He does not know if his very thoughts have betrayed him already. So the Dark Lord suspects everyone."  
  
Snape opened his mouth to reply, but realised he had nothing to say. A thought occurred to him. "Sir, what if he calls all the Death Eaters to him to launch an attack? I cannot leave the school!"  
  
"I have already thought of that, Severus," smiled Dumbledore. "You fear that he will see your loyalty is not to himself and kill you." Snape fumed inwardly. He held Dumbledore in the highest esteem, but not so high that it was permittable to speak so casually of his death. "Do not worry. Should Voldemort summon the Death Eaters for a long stay, we will know that an attack is imminent and your service will not be needed."  
  
At that moment a deep gong rang out for lights-out. "I must check on the students in my house," Snape said curtly. He did not wish to speak of the matter any longer. Dumbledore nodded and bade him a good night. 


	3. Chapter 3: DA's DADA

::::::-------------  
  
Chapter Three: D.A.'s D-A-D-A  
  
::::::-------------  
  
"Puffskeins!" said Ron. The Fat Lady swung open. "I had a Puffskein once," he sighed as they climbed through.  
  
"A Puffskein?" asked Harry.  
  
"Big yellow fluff balls, so cute!" said Hermione. She was in an exceptionally good mood, being back at Hogwarts.  
  
"Cutest thing in the world, the way they suck out your bogies when you're sleeping." Ron shuddered slightly as he said it.  
  
All the same, Harry could tell that Ron was also in an exceptionally good mood. Hermione had revealed that she had broken off her correspondence with Viktor Krum. Harry had spent a long time wondering why Ron hated Hermione writing to Krum, but in hindsight, Harry had a fair idea why-  
  
"What about the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?" asked Hermione, interrupting Harry's musing.  
  
"Er- what?"  
  
"The new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," she repeated, slightly impatiently.  
  
"What about it?" said Ron, unconcerned.  
  
"There's the small matter of it not attending the feast!"  
  
Harry and Ron glanced at each other. "What do you want us to say?" asked Harry quietly. "We don't know any more than you do."  
  
Hermione was put out. He had a point. Hermione opened her mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by the arrival of Professor McGonagall in the Common Room. She cleared her throat loudly. Gryffindor House looked up.  
  
"Good evening, everyone. Welcome back," she said in a strained voice. "I'll be blunt. Worryingly, we have been unable to find a suitable Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." Hermione gave Harry and Ron a superior look. "Before continuing, I would like all Gryffindor members of the 'Dumbledore's Army' group to remain behind in the Common Room. The rest of you may return to your dormitories until you are called."  
  
The entire House exchanged astounded looks, and most of them slowly climbed the stairs to their dormitories, glancing back into the Common Room to see what was going on. It was not until everyone else had left that Professor McGonagall began to talk.  
  
"As I have just said," she began earnestly, "Professor Dumbledore has failed to hire a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Now, I have a fair idea of what went on in the Room of Requirement. I believe you practised all manner of jinxes, hexes and curses as well as the defensive spells. Young Mr Malfoy was admitted to the hospital wing by someone's most excellent Bat Bogey Hex." Ginny blushed furiously. McGonagall gave her a quick smile, "But all the same, we do not use hexes on other students." Harry caught her mutter, "Even if they deserve it."  
  
"Now, I'm sure you all have a fair idea of what I'm about to ask you," she said in more audible tones. "The other Heads of House are doing the exact same thing as I speak. I want you to teach the other students how to protect themselves."  
  
A stunned silence ensued. Hermione was beaming in a way that said she had been expecting this since McGonagall entered Gryffindor Tower. But her grin vanished suddenly and she looked thoughtful. Biting her fingernail, she stuck a hand in the air.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Professor, last year - I mean - we didn't - none of them wanted to - there were no Slytherins," she finished lamely.  
  
"I know," said the Professor, "so you'll be teaching them, too."  
  
Neville looked at Harry, and mouthed, 'Slytherins?' McGonagall caught it and said, "Yes, Longbottom, Slytherins. You will share that duty with the other Houses. Of course, you will only be expected to take First, Second, Third and Fourth Years from Gryffindor House. There will be a few Slytherins in every class. Don't look so worried - it's only until Dumbledore can find a permanent teacher!"  
  
The assembly sniggered. Their previous Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers had included two Death Eaters (one disguised as a retired Auror, one with Voldemort coming out of the back of his head); a dim but self- obsessed celebrity; a very competent werewolf and a sadistic civil servant. None had lasted longer than a year. Now that the Dark Lord had returned, an able teacher was especially necessary.  
  
Then Professor McGonagall dismissed them and sent up the message that the others were to return to the Common Room. 


	4. Chapter 4: Old Newspapers

Author's Note: Okay, the last three chapters were pretty cruddy, but it gets juicier from now on.  
  
::::::-------------  
  
Chapter Four: Old Newspapers  
  
::::::-------------  
  
An old *Daily Prophet* lay by his side; a slightly more recent one was open on his lap. The Dark Lord looked up from his newspaper, and smiled. Had anyone been in the room at the time, they would have said that that smile was the most terrifying thing they'd ever seen. "Hermione Granger," he muttered. He put down the paper. HARRY POTTER'S SECRET HEARTACHE screamed the headline. An ingenious plot was forming in his mind. He summoned his servant.  
  
"There is a Mudblood at the school by the name of Granger," he said. "What do you know about her?"  
  
Wormtail shook as he beheld the Dark Lord's hope. "S-she is a great friend of H-Harry Potter, my lord. A very clever girl. "  
  
"Weasley . . ." repeated the Dark Lord. "One of the blood traitors?"  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
"Wormtail, I want you to send for Malfoy. I have a job for his boy . . ."  
  
*****  
  
"My Lord," said Lucius Malfoy silkily, bowing low.  
  
"Is your son aware of the presence of a Hermione Granger in Hogwarts?"  
  
Malfoy scowled briefly, then said, "My Lord, I believe so."  
  
"How does he know her?"  
  
Malfoy's dislike for the girl was now quite pronounced. "I understand that she is somewhat intelligent, my Lord. S-she sometimes beats even my Draco, and he is himself highly gifted - among the top in the school."  
  
"You exaggerate," sneered the Dark Lord. "Your son is not so talented as you would like to believe. But nonetheless, I have reason to believe that she is the object of the Potter boy's affections. My intent is to place her under the Imperius Curse and use her to get at Potter. Do not dare to say it is futile, Malfoy! I want Potter out of the way before I take over the Ministry. He has foiled my plans thrice now."  
  
Not knowing what he or his son could possibly do to implement this ridiculous scheme, Malfoy looked uncomfortable. The Dark Lord noted it. "I want your boy to curse her. I shall possess him and control the girl."  
  
"My Lord," said Malfoy quickly, uneasy about having the master possessing his Draco, "if you will pardon my brazenness: why not simply possess the girl herself?"  
  
"Because, Malfoy," replied the Dark Lord, fingers drumming on his wand, "the body must be willing. The girl will not allow herself to be possessed."  
  
"Nor did the Weasley girl, Lord," said Malfoy, "But she submitted eventually." The Dark Lord looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"We shall see how my plan goes," he said at last. "If it fails, we will move on to yours."  
  
"Thank you, my Lord," said Malfoy. 


	5. Chapter 5: Imperio

::::::-------------  
  
Chapter Five: First After Lunch  
  
::::::-------------  
  
"Oh, God," groaned Hermione at breakfast on Monday morning. "Do you know what we've got today?"  
  
"What, 'Mione?" asked Ron through a mouthful of toast.  
  
"Double Potions first thing, with guess who?"  
  
"The Slytherins," moaned Harry and Ron simultaneously.  
  
"Correct. After Break, we're teaching a class of First Years and History of Magic. First after Lunch we're teaching a class of Sixth Years-" Hermione paused, "- including half the Slytherins."  
  
"Damn it!" cried Ron. "Why are we always stuck with the Slytherins? I mean, it's like someone stuck a 'We Love Slytherins' sign on us! All the time, Gryffindor and Slytherin, Potions with Slytherin, going to the toilet with FLIPPING Slytherin!"  
  
At that point, Hermione managed to silence Ron's rant with a sharp kick to the shins. "Be quiet," she said. "There's nothing we can do about it."  
  
"Yeah, Ron," reasoned Harry, "they probably know all these hexes already."  
  
Ron finished his toast in a silent fume, occasionally emitting a grunt of fury. Harry and Hermione were glad when their friend finally slammed down his goblet and stormed out of the Great Hall.  
  
*****  
  
" . . . Don't worry, Draco," said the letter. "Just do what the instructions say and it'll be all right. DO NOT DEVIATE FROM THE PLAN. If you're caught, act like you're in a trance. Mudbloods teaching Purebloods about magic! This takes the cake as the most outrageous thing Dumbledore's done yet. And of course Fudge won't hear a word against him!  
  
Good Luck  
  
Lucius Malfoy"  
  
Draco folded the letter and put it in his pocket. His face was paler than normal. It would be sweet to punish Granger, he thought, but this? Perhaps the Dark Lord was losing his touch . . . A far greater punishment would be to curse Potter, make him do something incriminating . . .  
  
The Malfoy heir strode up the steps to the Great Hall. He had spent all of Lunch contemplating the letter and his stomach rumbled angrily as he passed the laden table, but he could not afford to be late. He could not miss his chance.  
  
At last Draco found himself outside the classroom. A sneer curled his lips as he spotted Weasley gazing longingly at Granger. Potter was, as usual, in the front. He unlocked the classroom door with a wave of his wand and the class entered.  
  
"Enjoy it while you can, Potter," muttered Draco, "because your Mudblood friend could be the death of you!" An insane snigger fell from him, causing some people to stare.  
  
*****  
  
The class passed off peacefully enough. Harry taught a Shield Charm, and everyone had it mastered by the end of class. Hermione set homework ('A foot-long essay on the importance of self-defence') while Ron did a final test of everyone's Shields. Harry was already suspicious. Neville's class hadn't listened at all, and they were First Years. Malfoy hadn't said a word all class. In fact, he was actually writing down his homework. Harry felt a rush of pride. 'Malfoy is really sickened!' he thought happily.  
  
Hermione volunteered to lock up while Harry and Ron went on to Transfiguration. Draco was lurking in the shadow of a coat of armour as the girl hurried along the corridor. He stepped out just as she was passing. "Good class, Granger," he smirked. "You're not a bad teacher - for a Mudblood."  
  
Hermione was shocked. "How dare you call me that!" she cried.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked in mock offence. "You called yourself that horrid name! Imperio!"  
  
Hermione felt her mind clear as a familiar voice in her head said, "Say 'I'm a Mudblood', say it." There was no point resisting, she thought. "I'm a Mudblood."  
  
"You see?" said Malfoy sweetly. "That wasn't so hard!" The voice then told her to hurry on to Transfiguration, so Hermione obliged. Draco clapped his hands. It was so easy! "Excellent," he said. "Herbology!" 


	6. Chapter 6: The Dark Lord is Pleased

::::::-------------  
  
Chapter Six: The Dark Lord is Pleased  
  
::::::-------------  
  
"My Lord!" said Malfoy breathlessly.  
  
"What now, Malfoy?" sighed the Dark Lord. "Has your son fulfilled his duty?"  
  
"Yes, my Lord, he has! The Granger girl is under his total control. She didn't even try to fight."  
  
The Dark Lord steepled his long fingers. "Good, very good," he muttered. "Then it is time." The Dark Lord rose from his chair and cried, "Accio Floo Powder!" Blue dust was in his fist. He flung it onto the fire and shouted, "The Slytherin Common Room!" And he was gone.  
  
*****  
  
In Gryffindor Tower, a sleeping sixth-year sat up. It felt as though a red- hot axe had cloven his head at his scar. "He's here." But when he woke up, he didn't remember it.  
  
*****  
  
Lord Voldemort emerged from the fireplace in the cold Slytherin Common Room. He looked around, taking in the stone floor, the green armchairs - he had spent seven years calling this place home. Scurrying down a long, draughty passage, he checked each dormitory for young Malfoy. The end bedroom held his youngest servant. One icy-cold finger touched the boy's face and he woke up. The sight he beheld almost made him scream. "This will not hurt," said Voldemort and he stepped right through the barely- awake youth, then disappeared.  
  
"Excellent," said the Dark Lord in Draco's body. He sent a mental message to the Mudblood. She was now dreaming about being Harry Potter's girlfriend. Just for security.  
  
The electricity of youth crackled through Draco, and he could not get back to sleep. Instead, he spent the morning reading Lucius' letters. A truly evil smile played on his face. "Do as you are told . . . we cannot afford to lose his favour . . . always show alliance to the strongest side . . . he sees all . . ." read Draco. "We shall see."  
  
*****  
  
At around six o'clock, Hermione woke unexpectedly. She had had the most peculiar dream. She was strolling through Hogsmeade with Harry - as in WITH Harry, if you catch my drift. She had woken up just as they were about to kiss. What did that mean? Was she in love with Harry? Why else would she dream about him? Hermione resolved to borrow a book on dream analysis from the library.  
  
She waited in the Common Room for the boys to get up. She felt funny. Sometimes she could control herself, other times it felt like there was another person living in her head, taking command. Did it have something to do with Malfoy? She remembered meeting him after class, but after that it was all a blur until she came into Transfiguration, all out of breath.  
  
*****  
  
There he was, just sitting at the Gryffindor table, chatting to his little friends. Draco could not help but feel overcome with wrath. It was just a simple spell - one little curse - no! Stick to the plan. Destroy him from within first.  
  
'Tell him that Voldemort can't be all that bad,' Draco telepathically said.  
  
"You know, Voldemort can't be all that bad," said Hermione.  
  
"What!?" cried Harry and Ron together.  
  
"Yeah - he was really smart, and good-looking. How do we know if he wasn't doing the right thing, killing of Mudbl- Muggle-borns?"  
  
"Because he was evil," said Ron slowly, as if explaining why two and two make four to an inquisitive youngster.  
  
"Yeah, but-"  
  
"He killed my parents!" cried Harry, shaking.  
  
"Yeah, but-"  
  
"Hermione, you're not yourself," said Ron, shaking his head and frowning.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, it's like there's someone else speaking with your mouth."  
  
"Voldemort did that to me last year, at the Ministry," noted Harry.  
  
Alarmed, Malfoy quickly went back to his own actions and left Hermione alone. Rage reddened his cheeks. How dare that boy speak his name! Either way, the plan was coming along smoothly enough. She was not resisting . . . yet. 


	7. Chapter 7: Discovery

::::::-------------  
  
Chapter Seven: Discovery  
  
::::::-------------  
  
Thoughts filled Hermione's head again. The foggy emptiness vanished. "Sorry, what was I saying?" Then she spotted Harry's fury and Ron's outrage. "What did I say?"  
  
"You said," said Harry in a quivering voice, "that Voldemort had the right idea!"  
  
"I said WHAT?" she cried. "B-but Harry, you know I'd never-"  
  
"But you did," Ron interrupted. "Just a moment ago, you said is was clever and good-looking." A sulk had entered his voice, and he fell silent.  
  
"Like Ron said, you're not yourself, Hermione," Harry said, tilting his head concernedly. His voice was considerably softened. So was Ron's expression.  
  
"Are you feeling all right?" he asked.  
  
"Yes - well, no actually," said Hermione. Her voice dropped to an urgent whisper. "I feel like someone's cleared my head, then I black out and when I come back to my senses, it's all a blur."  
  
Ron gasped. "How often has this happened?" Harry inquired in a businesslike tone of voice.  
  
"Twice," replied Hermione, equally professional. "Just now, and after Defence Against the Dark Arts with the sixth-years. I was out in the hall with - with Malfoy . . ." Realisation edged into her voice and she trailed off. Harry was taken aback by the audacity of his rival's deed.  
  
"That means," began Ron slowly, "Malfoy must have cursed her." He paused. "But - she shouldn't come to her senses at all if that was the case . . ."  
  
"No, Ron," said Harry, "she shouldn't. It looks like Malfoy put the Imperius Curse on you, Hermione, but it was weak. There are big gaps in his control. We have to tell Professor Dumbledore. Malfoy must be stopped."  
  
Harry knew full well that using an Unforgivable Curse like the Imperius Curse merited a life sentence in Azkaban, but he was also aware of two other things: one, that Azkaban was not an effective prison without Dementors and was easily escaped; two, that Harry himself should be there for torturing Bellatrix Lestrange last June. The latter had weighed on his conscience for three months. How she had fallen to the floor for a moment, then laughed at Harry's attempt. Teased him about Sirius. Hot rage surged through Harry; once again he watched Bellatrix laugh as his godfather died.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?" asked Ron. His voice punctured Harry's memory of that awful day in the Ministry. Harry opened his eyes to see that Ron's face was full of concern.  
  
"Nothing," Harry replied. "Nothing to worry about."  
  
Hermione and Ron exchanged meaningful glances that plainly said, 'Sirius', but it was clear they didn't know how his thoughts got from Hermione to Sirius. Then again, they hadn't been in the Atrium when Dumbledore duelled with Voldemort. A brain had been attacking Ron, and Hermione was unconscious at the time.  
  
"Back to Hermione," said Harry, shaking the last of the flashbacks from his system. "What can we do?"  
  
"Not a lot," answered Ron. "The curse is so weak, it would be hard to prove that she's cursed at all. One time, my dad told me that victims of a proper one - a really strong Imperius Curse - would come out of a kind of trance when it lifted."  
  
"But who knows what I could've done by then?" cried Hermione hysterically. The boys frantically hushed her.  
  
"Ron's right," agreed Harry, "We can't do a lot. But you can."  
  
Hermione stammered for a moment, pointed at herself. "What can I do?"  
  
"Try to throw the curse," said Harry earnestly. Fear and anxiety were in his eyes. "You remember when Moody put us through it in fourth year? Independent thought."  
  
"Oh yeah," said Ron. Then he chuckled. "You could barely walk for a week!"  
  
"That wasn't funny!" cried Harry, but he looked amused. Seriousness rushed back into his expression. "Anyway, yeah. You'll hear a voice telling you to do stuff. Ignore it. Listen to the second voice. Just do that, and you'll be free."  
  
Hermione nodded, just once. Shivers were dancing along her spine. When they left the hall, she hurried on ahead of the boys. Harry caught up in the Entrance Hall and put a hand on her shoulder. "Try not to worry too much," he said sincerely. "As fake Moody said: CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"  
  
They shared a weak laugh. Suddenly Hermione flung herself into an embrace. Harry was surprised, but returned it. "Promise me you won't let anything happen to you," he said quietly as they pulled away.  
  
"I promise," she replied. "Now you."  
  
Harry smiled, "Of course I promise."  
  
"Promise what?" Ron was striding across the marble floor to where his friends stood.  
  
"That I-"  
  
"-won't annoy Snape today," interjected Hermione. She wasn't sure why she wanted to hide the hug from Ron, but she did.  
  
Ron sniggered. "It's not exactly possible that Harry could keep that promise."  
  
The trio went off to the History of Magic classroom. Draco Malfoy slid out from his hiding place behind a closet. "Looks like we didn't need to give her dreams," said a voice no teenager could have. "The Skeeter woman was not far from the truth for once." 


	8. Chapter 8: Throwing the Curse

::::::-------------  
  
Chapter Eight: Throwing the Curse  
  
::::::-------------  
  
'Smash the vials, smash the vials,' said the voice. Seemed reasonable. Hermione moved towards the table. *But why?*  
  
'Smash them now.'  
  
*I don't want a detention.* Hermione stopped.  
  
'You won't get one!' The voice was desperate. 'Break the vials.'  
  
*Don't want to.*  
  
'NOW!'  
  
*No.*  
  
The first voice stopped. Hermione opened her eyes. She was halfway between the desk and her cauldron. Looking over at Draco Malfoy, she saw him cradling his head in his hands.  
  
Snape was busy telling Neville off (for melting his fourteenth cauldron since first year), so Hermione hurried over to where Ron and Harry were frantically trying to prevent their cauldron from following Neville's.  
  
"Reparo! Reparo!" Ron was crying. "Come on! Oh - Reducio!"  
  
"Why'd you shrink the cauldron?" shouted Harry.  
  
"Thought it might make the hole smaller," he shrugged.  
  
"Engorgio!" said Harry. The cauldron surged back to its normal size. Unfortunately, so did the hole. "Reducto!" A blast, and half the cauldron lay shattered on the floor.  
  
"Why the hell did you use the bloody Reductor Curse?" yelled Ron.  
  
"Reparo," sighed Hermione. The cauldron flew back together. She knelt and pointed her wand directly at the hole. "Reparo." About a third of the potion was lost, but Hermione dropped some powdered unicorn horn in and it stopped trying to dissolve Ron's cauldron. "I threw off the curse, by the way."  
  
Ron dropped his wand. "Great!" said Harry, but there was no chance for jubilation-  
  
"I would love to know what's so great that you can justify using the Reductor Curse in my classroom!" Harry whipped round to face Snape.  
  
"Sorry, sir - I was trying to fix my cauldron."  
  
"Unless by 'fix' you mean 'blow to bits', I don't believe you."  
  
"I confused it with-"  
  
"I don't want to hear it, Potter," he snarled. "Twenty points from Gryffindor and detentions for all three of you."  
  
*****  
  
Malfoy sat in his room. For the first time today, he felt himself. For one of the first times in his life, he felt humiliated. His curse had failed. The Dark Lord was angry with his family. "Father," he muttered.  
  
*****  
  
"You wished to see me, my Lord?" said Malfoy mildly. He wasn't sure whether he was about to hear good news or bad.  
  
"Your son failed," said the Dark Lord. "Harry Potter is beyond my reach - for now. I will implement your plan, eventually. I have other things to worry about at the moment."  
  
"F-failed, my Lord?" stuttered Malfoy.  
  
"Failed. The girl escaped the curse by lunchtime today. Barely a day under it."  
  
Malfoy fell to his knees. "My Lord, I am sorry, I beg you-"  
  
The Dark Lord laughed. "Crucio!"  
  
*****  
  
"Aargh!" shouted Harry, grabbing his scar. "He's angry with someone."  
  
"Who?" asked Ron.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy." 


	9. Chapter 9: DA's DADA II

::::::-------------  
  
Chapter Nine: D.A.'s D-A-D-A II  
  
::::::-------------  
  
"Right," said Ron. "The Four-Point Spell. It won't really help you fight the Dark Arts, but it's still useful."  
  
They split into three groups. Harry was careful to keep Malfoy out of Hermione's group. She was nervously avoiding his eye.  
  
"Point me!" came the cry from every corner. Many wands hit the floor.  
  
Malfoy was careful to always stand south of Hermione. It made her visibly tense to see his wand pointed at her. A plan was forming in his platinum blond head. He and the Slytherins would ambush her. Stun her at the end, possibly kill her depending on the mood.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione was anxious. What was he planning? At the end of class, the teachers stayed behind until the others had left.  
  
"He's up to something," said Ron as soon as the door was shut.  
  
"He's got to be," agreed Hermione.  
  
"Voldemort punished his dad last night," Harry reminded them. "That means he's been working for Voldemort all along."  
  
"And we're teaching him how to hurt us!" cried Ron.  
  
"There's nothing we can do about that," said Hermione.  
  
"I know - that's why we'll have to teach them pretty harmless stuff," said Harry.  
  
"But what about the Gryffindors?" asked Hermione. "We have to teach them properly at least."  
  
"I know," said Ron. "We could give them private lessons in our dormitory. That way we're not giving the Slytherins any weapons and Gryffindor is armed."  
  
"That's a great idea, Harry!" grinned Hermione. She felt her stomach flutter when he smiled back. 


	10. Chapter 10: One and One

::::::-------------  
  
Chapter Ten: One and One  
  
::::::--------------  
  
Where had the term gone? That was the question that echoed in the halls and common rooms, in dormitories and classrooms. Halloween had surprised everyone; November had melted into December and the Christmas exams were looming.  
  
Revision habits had changed. Ron retreated to his bed every evening after six, cramming in silence. Anyone inconsiderate enough to break the quiet was given either a vicious scolding or a mild hex.  
  
Harry and Hermione, however, preferred to study in the Common Room. Hermione's feelings had only grown over the term, making nights alone with Harry a form of slow torture.  
  
She was lying on her front before the fire, encircled by books. A particularly thick Transfiguration textbook was in front of her. Harry was slumped in a red leather armchair, reading the same book on the chest-high desk of books on his lap.  
  
Hermione jumped when he slammed the book shut and dropped it onto the heap of books by the side of the chair. "Sorry," he said. "I just can't do any more."  
  
"Me neither," she sighed.  
  
There was an awkward silence, nobody knowing what to say. Harry amusedly remembered other uncomfortable moments with Hermione. In first year, she had hugged him and called him a great wizard. In second, she had hugged him again. And twice in fourth year, plus kissed him on the cheek. Last year she had kissed him again. And she'd been so weird this year- One and one made two. Colour rose in Harry's cheeks. It dawned on Harry that Hermione-  
  
"Look," she said suddenly, "I can't keep it secret any more."  
  
"Keep what a secret?" Harry tried to keep his voice light and casual, but it trembled ever so slightly; he guessed what was coming and it neatly followed his train of thought.  
  
"You know I - I really like you, don't you Harry?"  
  
"I'd like to think so," forcing a laugh, "if we're friends!  
  
"No, Harry. I mean, I REALLY like you."  
  
Hermione had said the one thing that could destroy their friendship forever. It was with a jolt of the stomach that Harry realised that he sort of felt the same way. A bubbly feeling rippled his system, but he ignored it. Their friendship had to come first. If Hermione was in love with Harry, it would be wrong to string her along. That's what it would be; Harry liked Hermione as more than a friend, but he didn't love her.  
  
"Hermione-" he began uneasily, but his sentence was silenced by the soft pair of lips that covered his mouth. Time stopped. Harry submitted.  
  
*****  
  
So engrossed were they that they never noticed a visitor to the Common Room. The third friend had emerged from his haven to find his roommate. On beholding his friends, the third friend turned silently and retreated to his bed. And had anyone noticed his presence, they would have seen a single freckled hand touch a place on his cheek; and had anyone remembered it, that was the spot where a friend had kissed him a year before.  
  
*****  
  
The clock struck twelve and the pair parted. "I suppose we'd better go to bed," said Harry. Realising what he had just said, he began to stammer a correction.  
  
"I know what you meant, Harry," grinned Hermione. "You're right. Good night!"  
  
"'Night," said Harry. Each climbed the staircase to their dorm and went to sleep. 


	11. Chapter 11: Ron's Diary

::::::-------------  
  
Chapter Eleven: Ron's Diary  
  
::::::--------------  
  
After the spectacle in the Common Room, Ron fled noiselessly back to his bed. He ripped a small book out of his trunk. Stamped across the leather cover were the words, 'RONALD'S JOURNAL'. It was empty. Groping for a quill and ink, Ron began to write:  
  
'Dear Diary,  
  
What am I supposed to do? I've fancied Hermione for ages - since third year. I never told either of them. Just caught them snogging in the Common Room. I can't hate them for it. I can't tell them now, anyway. I can't tell them ever, actually. I can't make her my girlfriend ever, either. What kind of friend would I be if I started going out with Harry's ex-girlfriend? She was off-limits as our friend. It was a kind of unspoken rule: don't fall for Hermione. I suppose we both broke it.  
  
She kissed me once. Last year. Didn't wash it off till McGonagall had a private word about personal hygiene. No, really. Harry doesn't know about that. I can't be annoyed with him. No wonder she picked him over me. He's quite good-looking, loads of money, brave, famous, funny, nice guy - any girl would be glad to have him. Me? Red hair, freckles, poor, useless at lessons; she's gone off me since I made jokes about Eloise Midgen's acne. Her nose IS pretty funny looking, though.'  
  
BONG. Ron stopped writing. BONG. He dropped the quill. BONG. Ron put it back into the pot on his bedside table. BONG. He reached for a glass. BONG. Poured some water into it. BONG. Took a drink. BONG. Still drinking. BONG. Put the glass down. BONG. Stuffed the book into a drawer. BONG. Knocked over the ink, cursing. BONG. "Scourgify." BONG. Put down the wand and rolled over.  
  
Soon, Ron heard slow footsteps on the staircase. He changed his breathing pattern, trying to sound asleep. Ron listened as Harry undressed and got into bed. Then Harry was sleeping, muttering names: "Cedric, Sirius," with pain in his voice. "Hermione," he mumbled, but his voice had softened. Ron closed his eyes and submitted to slumber. 


	12. Chapter 12: Ambush

::::::-------------  
  
Chapter Twelve: Ambush  
  
::::::-------------  
  
Day came, lighting happy students sleeping in dorms. Six Slytherins woke before the Sun. Their names were Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson. Their mission was simple: get Granger. Catch her alone and at unawares, bring her into the Forest and torment her for a while. Knowing of the plot, Draco's father had sent Veritaserum to get her worst fear.  
  
*****  
  
Harry woke early. Entering the Common Room, he met Hermione descending from the girls' dorms. "Shall we?" he asked happily. Hermione took his arm in reply. Instead of breakfasting with the rest of the school, they put some food in napkins and went for a walk along the lake. They had done that once before, when he and Ron had fallen out.  
  
Eventually they reached the spot where Harry had produced a great Patronus in third year, near Hagrid's hut. As they began to reminisce about that night, a booming voice echoed across the lawn. "Oi, 'Arry!" It was Hagrid.  
  
"Just be a minute," he said to Hermione, and jogged off to his biggest friend.  
  
"'Arry," he said, "tell me this: are you and 'Ermione going out?"  
  
"What would give you that idea?" asked Harry.  
  
"I dunno - you just looked like a couple. I thought you'd 'ave 'ad Ron with you."  
  
"Right," Harry grinned.  
  
"So - are you?" asked Hagrid.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," called Harry, returning to Hermione. But she wasn't there. "Hermione?"  
  
A faint, "Harry, help!" drifted from the Forbidden Forest. Without a thought for what might require help, Harry tore across the lawn and plunged straight into the forest. He followed a rough track made by heavy feet minutes earlier. Briars and branches slashed Harry's face and arms. He took no notice.  
  
"Hermione!" he yelled. Red sparks were visible a few hundred metres away. A loud cry of, 'Expelliarmus!' stopped the sparks. Forgetting the trail, Harry ran straight in the direction of the last sparks.  
  
*****  
  
In a clearing, Hermione lay bound. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott stood in front of her. Behind them, two Slytherin girls stood looking apprehensive.  
  
"Imperio!" cried Malfoy. "Go on, then - do whatever you want with her."  
  
"Make her take the Veritaserum," hissed the weedy Nott boy. "Then we can find out what she would hate having done to her, and do it."  
  
"Excellent idea," said Malfoy. He took out a small vial of clear liquid and forced it into Hermione's mouth. "Drink it," he said. When the vial was empty, Malfoy pulled it out and smashed it against a tree.  
  
"Right," began Malfoy. "Do we all swear that, no matter what her fear is, we'll do it to her?" A chorus of affirmatives followed.  
  
"What is your worst fear?" asked Nott.  
  
"That Lord Voldemort will return," was Hermione's calm reply.  
  
"Who do you fancy?" asked Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Shut up, Pansy!" cried Malfoy.  
  
"Harry Potter," said Hermione. Pansy laughed.  
  
"What is the one thing you fear happening yourself?" asked Malfoy.  
  
"Getting killed," she said.  
  
"Don't, Draco!" Pansy cried. "She's a filthy Mudblood and all, but she doesn't deserve that."  
  
"We swore," breathed Malfoy.  
  
"Who should do it?" asked Millicent.  
  
"All together," suggested Nott. "That way we won't know who killed her."  
  
"Knock her about a bit first," said Millicent.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" cried everyone except Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione was lifted and slammed against the tree trunk.  
  
"Furnunculus!" grunted Crabbe. Boils erupted on her face.  
  
"Densaugeo!" mumbled Goyle. Hermione's teeth began to grow.  
  
"Crucio!" said Nott. Hermione writhed in pain.  
  
"Finite Incantatem!" called Malfoy. "On the count of three. One - two -"  
  
Harry burst out of the trees. "No!" he screamed. Malfoy groaned. 


	13. Chapter 13: Noone's Coming

::::::-------------  
  
Chapter Thirteen: No-one's Coming  
  
::::::--------------  
  
"Hello, Potter. We were just about to kill your girlfriend. Incarcerous!"  
  
Ropes leapt from the air to bind Harry. "Protego!" The ropes changed direction and wrapped themselves around Malfoy. Nott raised his wand. "Silencio!" cried Harry. Unable to speak, Nott could not utter an incantation. "Stupefy! Stupefy!" Crabbe and Goyle fell to the ground, Stunned. The girls fled into the forest.  
  
"So, Malfoy," said Harry. "Just you and me. A duel, like in first year."  
  
"No, Potter," murmured Malfoy. "A death, like in fourth and fifth year. A death that was your fault."  
  
"My fault?" Harry was curious against his instincts.  
  
"Yes, Potter, your fault," was the silky reply. "She had to die to get to you. The Dark Lord's orders."  
  
"You're young to be a Death Eater," noted Harry.  
  
"Yes," Malfoy said darkly. "Petrificus Totalus!" Harry was off his guard and could not block that one. His limbs snapped together; he was as stiff as a board.  
  
"Now, I suppose I'll have to do this myself!" said Malfoy, heaving a huge mock sigh. "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
"No!" A bright orange blur sped from the trees and leapt in front of Hermione, taking the green jet straight in the stomach. It was Ron. With the last breath in his body, he sighed, "Stupefy!" Malfoy fell to the ground.  
  
Just then, Harry realised the full seriousness of the situation. Hermione was bound, Ron was - there was nobody to take off the Full Body Bind. *And,* thought Harry, *No-one's coming. Only the Slytherins know we're here, and they won't tell.*  
  
"Harry?" Hermione's weak voice came from another part of the clearing. He tried to mumble a response, but his lips were affected by the Bind, too. "Oh yes," she breathed. "I forgot. But I'm going to try and get these ropes off."  
  
After a few minutes (which seemed like an age to Harry) Hermione got rid of some ropes and managed to grab her wand. "Libertious!" she cried and the last of the ropes disappeared. Hermione then took the curse off Harry. Tears filled her eyes as she said, "Mobilicorpus!" Harry set Malfoy's wand in the ground, sending up sparks to allow a rescue later on.  
  
Slowly they left the forest, and stepped onto the Hogwarts grounds near a Care of Magical Creatures class. The fifth-years' attention shifted to Harry, Hermione and Ron. "Ron!" came a scream. The second orange blur Harry had seen that day. *Those Weasleys are fast!* he thought. The procession to the hospital wing gained another member: Ginny Weasley. Her class came too, followed by Hagrid. The Herbology class caught sight and joined them, too.  
  
The bell had just rung when they reached the school. On entering the corridor that led to the hospital wing, they were met by Madam Pomfrey, who had heard the racket made by half the school behind Ron.  
  
"What on earth-" Madam Pomfrey saw Ron. "What happened?" she asked.  
  
"A killing curse," sobbed Hermione.  
  
"A - a - a killing curse?" she stammered. Harry nodded. Tears escaped his eyes faster than he could wipe them away.  
  
"How long ago?"  
  
"Twenty minutes, maybe more," sniffed Harry. Madam Pomfrey gave a curt nod, them looked up and clapped her hands loudly for attention.  
  
"That is ENOUGH!" she shouted. "All of you go to class!"  
  
Madam Pomfrey took Ron into the hospital wing, closely followed by Hermione, Ginny and Harry. All three were crying. No words could fit the occasion. Ron was gone.  
  
*Mum, Dad, Sirius, Ron,* thought Harry. *I'm cursed. Almost all the people I've ever cared about are dead.*  
  
He glanced at Hermione. How long would it be before she, too, was ripped out of his life? 


	14. Chapter 14: The Hospital Wing

::::::-------------  
  
Chapter Fourteen: The Hospital Wing  
  
::::::--------------  
  
The walls bled in the light of the dying day, and Harry glared into the sunset with dry eyes. He could shed no more tears. Hermione and Ginny still knelt by the bed, creating small puddles on the sheets. Mr and Mrs Weasley had been owled and were due to arrive any time now.  
  
Sure enough, Harry heard slow footfalls coming up the hallway. Mrs Weasley's audible tears reverberated through the room. Mr Weasley was first to enter. Pain was etched on his face.  
  
"Dad?" said Ginny weakly. Both parents rushed over to their daughter and flung their arms around her. Hermione went over to Harry, leaving the Weasleys to their private moment.  
  
"How did it happen?" asked Mr Weasley at last.  
  
"We were in the forest," began Harry.  
  
"No," said Hermione. "I was in the forest. He died saving me."  
  
"From what?" Ginny inquired sharply.  
  
"Slytherins."  
  
"They took Hermione into the forest to kill her. Ron stepped in."  
  
Mrs Weasley looked shocked. "Why couldn't you-"  
  
"Harry was under the Full Body-Bind," Hermione interrupted, quick to defend her boyfriend.  
  
"But what possessed him to take the curse?" Mr Weasley was confused. The family were setting their grief aside to hear how Ron's death had come to pass.  
  
"Oh," Ginny piped up airily, "he's fancied Hermione for ages."  
  
"WHAT?" cried Harry and Hermione simultaneously. Just then, Madam Pomfrey came in.  
  
"Is there any hope at all?" asked Mrs Weasley desperately.  
  
"Not without some sort of miracle," Madam Pomfrey replied sadly. "No spell can reawaken the dead." Mrs Weasley grabbed her shoulders in urgency.  
  
"But Ginny - Ginny came back!"  
  
"Mum," said Ginny softly, "I never went to - to the other side. I nearly did, though."  
  
"Maybe Ron hasn't!" screamed the miserable matriarch. "My son can't be dead! He's only sixteen, for God's sake! His whole life is before him!" Her voice broke and dissolved into tears. Mr Weasley comforted his wife.  
  
"Mum?" said a weak voice. Ron was stirring. "Dad? What's going on?"  
  
"Ron!" chorused the occupants of the room, hastening to his bed.  
  
"Malfoy attacked me," he breathed.  
  
"It's all right, Ron," soothed his mother, eyes full of joyous tears. "It's okay now."  
  
"Harry, Hermione," said Ron. "You're all right! How did you get out?"  
  
"Never mind that now, Ron," said Harry. "We'll tell you later."  
  
"We thought you were dead," added Hermione.  
  
It was time for another family moment, so Harry and Hermione left their friend and went for a walk. 


	15. Chapter 15: Hagrid

::::::-------------  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Hagrid  
  
::::::--------------  
  
THE GROUNDS  
  
Harry trudged down to Hagrid's hut that evening. He needed help. Ron fancied Hermione, and Hermione fancied Harry, but Harry wasn't sure about his feelings for Hermione. He was fully aware of the fact that most couples that go steady in sixth and seventh year usually end up married after Hogwarts. If Ron loved her enough to take an Avada Kedavra for her, he deserved to be with Hermione.  
  
The trouble was, what if Hermione didn't feel the same way as Ron? What if Harry and Hermione really were meant to be, but Harry had just been too thick to notice? What if, by breaking it off, Harry was really losing the love of his life?  
  
"'Ello there, 'Arry," said the half giant. The spade on which he was leaning was slowly bending under his weight.  
  
"Hi Hagrid," said Harry. "I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"Go on ahead."  
  
"It's - er - a bit - personal. Can we go inside?"  
  
*****  
  
HAGRID'S HUT  
  
Hagrid set a pot of tea on the table. "So, 'Arry - what's so wrong that you can't talk in front of Ron and 'Ermione?"  
  
"Well, it's about them, really," sighed Harry.  
  
"Oh . . ." A knowing look covered the visible part of Hagrid's face. "This 'as to do with you and 'Ermione."  
  
"Er-"  
  
"And you've somehow found out that Ron likes 'Ermione."  
  
"Er-"  
  
"First of all, tell me about what 'appened in the Forest this mornin'. No- one tells me nothin' any more."  
  
"Right," said Harry in a defeated voice. "Hermione and I were taking a walk along the lake. Then you called me over, and when I went back, Hermione was gone. I could hear screams from the Forest, so I followed them. Some Slytherins-"  
  
"Which ones?" asked Hagrid sharply.  
  
"Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle-"  
  
"Sounds like a roll of Death Eaters," groaned Hagrid.  
  
"They had two girls with them - Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode, but I think they just followed the boys. Anyway, they were about to kill Hermione when I arrived."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes. Malfoy was halfway through the curse." A look of utmost shock and disgust appeared on Hagrid's face.  
  
"When I get my 'ands on them . . ."  
  
"There's nothing you can do, Hagrid," said Harry, shaking his head, "and there was nothing I could do, either. I cursed a few of them before Malfoy put the Full Body Bind on me. Nothing I could do. He said the curse, and I saw the green light leave his wand, then Ron rushed in and blocked the curse with his body. Hermione managed to get free and took the curse off me, but there was nothing we could do for Ron. You saw us going to the Hospital Wing with him."  
  
Harry paused. A question had, for the first time, risen in Harry's mind. "Hagrid, how did Ron know where we were?"  
  
Hagrid gave a faint smile. "'E came ter see me. 'E saw you and 'Ermione in the Common Room last night. An' I'm guessin' that's what you came ter talk ter me about."  
  
Harry nodded weakly. "Yeah." Hagrid got up to pour some more tea. "Hagrid," he said suddenly, "do you mean to say that Ron saw us?"  
  
"Came downstairs to see where you'd got to," said Hagrid, twisting round slightly. "Got a bit more information than 'e wanted."  
  
"Oh no," groaned Harry.  
  
"It's all right," said Hagrid. "'E's known about you two for ages. I just don't think 'e wanted to believe it."  
  
"Us two?" Harry repeated, "For ages? Hagrid, he's got it all wrong. Hermione and I only started going out last night!"  
  
"It's not as simple as that," sighed Hagrid. "Ron's always felt like the stupid one in your little group. You're 'Arry Potter an' all that, 'Ermione is the smartest in the school - 'e was always jus' your tall redheaded friend. Jus' that Weasley kid. 'E was always trying to measure up to his brothers - well, not Percy - but he had a lot to live up to. Four in the Order, and like 'im or not, Percy 'as a good job. I'm waitin' fer Percy ter come crawlin' back ter 'is family now."  
  
"He always seemed okay with that stuff," said Harry, as if talking to himself. "It was only that time in Fourth Year that it got to him."  
  
"True, 'Arry, very true," agreed Hagrid. "I'm amazed 'e put up with it fer so long till then. It's not easy fer 'im. But gettin' back ter your situation, Ron's fancied 'Ermione since at least then. Did yeh never wonder why 'e 'ated Krum so much?"  
  
"He broke his Krum doll after the Yule Ball," Harry remembered.  
  
"Then Ron 'ad the bad luck of seeing that 'Ermione wasn't interested in 'im - she fancied you, 'Arry."  
  
"S-she did?"  
  
"Course! I'm surprised yeh didn't notice it. I 'ad a talk with 'er one day about it. Anyway, what exactly was yer problem?"  
  
"It's Ron," Harry sighed. "I know he likes Hermione, even if Hermione doesn't seem to feel the same. It wouldn't be fair for me to go out with her - he's my best friend. But at the same time, when I'm with Hermione it's different from when I was with Cho. Something just seems to click - it's more comfortable or something."  
  
"And you're afraid of what you could be missing if you dumped 'Ermione for Ron's sake," finished Hagrid.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry lamely.  
  
"'Arry," said Hagrid, leaning over the table, "this is goin' ter sound stupid, but trust me: do what yeh feel best doin'. Follow yer 'eart. If it don't work out, at least you know that much. If it does, at least yeh know yeh tried. It's like my ol' dad used to say: 'What'll be'll be.'" 


	16. Chapter 16: What Will Be

::::::-------------  
  
Chapter Sixteen: What Will Be  
  
::::::-------------  
  
GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM  
  
Ron's attack didn't stop the exams from approaching. In fact, it made them suddenly seem much closer. Ten o'clock advanced, and the pair were too worn out by the day's events to study any more. As they set down their books, Harry decided to have a heart-to-heart with Hermione.  
  
"Hermione," said Harry, "look: I'm not sure if we should-"  
  
"This is because of Ron, isn't it Harry?" Hermione interrupted quietly.  
  
"Well, er-"  
  
"You don't want to ruin your friendship with him," she said, "because we've already spoiled ours."  
  
"Hermione - it wouldn't be right for me to go out with you if Ron . . . well, you heard Ginny." Against his will, tears burned the backs of Harry's eyes like acid.  
  
"Yes, I did." Tears filled Hermione's eyes and she looked at the ground to hide them. A lump grew in Harry's throat. He didn't want to be having this conversation.  
  
"You know what?" said Harry, stronger than he felt, "Forget Ron. If it doesn't work out, it won't. If it does, what will be will be."  
  
"Oh, Harry," sighed Hermione, throwing her arms around him in a warm hug. Tears spilled down her cheeks. Harry was reminded of another time spent with a girl he'd once liked. Mistletoe had hung in the Room of Requirement.  
  
*****  
  
HOSPITAL WING  
  
Apollo slept in that morning; dawn was late. It was Sunday and Ron was healing fast.  
  
"All right, Ron?" smiled Harry. He was, for the first time in two years, uncomfortable in his best friend's presence.  
  
"Yeah," grinned Ron, "You?"  
  
"Not too bad." Harry's grin vanished. "Look, Ron - I need to talk to you."  
  
"'Bout what?" Ron's mouth was now full of Fizzing Whizzbees.  
  
"Hermione." Ron swallowed. It looked rather difficult. His smile also disappeared.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Okay-"  
  
"Look, don't break up with her just because of me!" said Ron wildly. "I'm guessing you've had a chat with Hagrid."  
  
"Yeah, but it wasn't necessary. Ginny-"  
  
"For her own health she'd better get out of the way once I'm better!" cried Ron fiercely, but they both knew it was a hollow threat.  
  
"Ron, I'm sorry. I never would have got together with Hermione if I'd known you liked her."  
  
"It's all right," said Ron softly. "She never really liked me anyway. I mean," he snorted with laughter, "remember that Halloween in First Year, I called her a nightmare and she went off to the toilets crying and nearly got killed by that troll! Wasn't really that funny, actually."  
  
"It wasn't," agreed Harry, though with a smile on his face. "But it was because of that that we're friends."  
  
"Harry," Ron began sincerely, "If I'd been a bit ruddy smarter I would have asked her out long ago. You know why I didn't? I told myself I had nowhere to take her. That wasn't it though. Wasn't a pleasant thing to admit, but I realised she didn't like me that way. It was you, Harry. 'H.P.' all over her timetable, not 'H.W.'" Ron's voice was now slightly bitter, a weak smile on his lips that did not clear the disappointment in his eyes.  
  
"You know-"  
  
"Harry, you have nothing to apologise for. I hope the two of you are really happy."  
  
To Ron's great surprise, Harry started to laugh. "This weekend I've finished about four sentences without being interrupted." Ron wasn't sure why that was funny, but the laughter was infectious and soon both of them were in near-hysterics.  
  
"I have one rule, though," Ron beamed, as the gales subsided, "None of that lovey-dovey dung in front of me."  
  
"Agreed," said Harry. 


	17. Chapter 17: Leglimancy

::::::-------------  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Leglimancy  
  
::::::-------------  
  
THE DARK LORD'S LAIR  
  
"Leglimens," muttered the Dark Lord. It was difficult without eye contact, but he could still see into the Boy-Who-Lived's mind. Memories flashed before his eyes. He probed deeper now than he ever had before.  
  
A burst of green light; a flying motorbike with a sea of lights below; a dark cupboard; unwrapping a pack of dog biscuits; standing on a school roof; letters flying down a chimney; Rubeus Hagrid sitting in a hut; an unconscious troll; a serpentine face in a dark chamber; a House-Elf in a Muggle kitchen; a flying Ford Anglia; a message daubed on the wall; the Chamber of Secrets; an obese woman inflated in that Muggle kitchen; Black's escape in the paper; a Dementor; falling from a broom during a storm; a room of battered furniture; aback a Hippogriff; a decimated Muggle living room; Frank Bryce's death; the Quidditch World Cup; the Goblet of Fire; a dragon; merpeople; Diggory's death; Prior Incantatem; a pair of Dementors; a Dark Wizard's house; a bloody hand; two boys riding brooms out of Hogwarts; someone being Stunned as seen from a high tower; the Room of Prophecy; Black falling, dead-  
  
*****  
  
"NOOO!" screamed Harry, closing his mind as tight as he could. "Protego!"  
  
*****  
  
The Dark Lord uttered no cry as his own memories flashed.  
  
*****  
  
An orphanage; a toddler being shut in a wardrobe; surrounded by older boys; a parchment letter; the Sorting Hat; Dumbledore before a class-  
  
*****  
  
"Occlumens," muttered the Dark Lord. His mind was stronger; he had had practise.  
  
*****  
  
DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE  
  
"Yes, Harry?" asked Dumbledore. Harry glanced round the room. A tantrum at the end of last year had cleared some of the tables. They were now full again with different gadgets.  
  
"Professor, Voldemort used Leglimency on me," said Harry urgently.  
  
"Really?" Dumbledore looked surprised. "Already? He must be desperate." Harry was absolutely bewildered. Dumbledore chuckled. "Voldemort is running out of ideas, so he is concentrating on how to kill you. From what Mr Weasley tells me, the job was nearly done for him."  
  
"Yes, Professor - I've been meaning to talk to you about that."  
  
"Though I regret to admit it, I cannot punish the culprits, Harry."  
  
"What! But th-they tried to kill Hermione!"  
  
"Yes, Harry, but their families will deny it, and will make considerable contributions to good causes to prove their legitimacy."  
  
Harry could not believe his ears. "How can they get away with it?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "The Ministry understands money - they always have and always will. Money is, in their opinion, the only factor to be considered when estimating a family's worth. They care nothing for character. Look at the Weasleys. Fudge disliked them for two reasons: they were blood traitors and were not millionaires. He favoured the Malfoys for their millions and unwavering 'support' of the Ministry."  
  
*****  
  
THE DARK LORD'S LAIR  
  
The Dark Lord sighed. If nothing else, he had learned that Black's death was the Boy's most painful memory. He chuckled evilly, rose and looked in the mirror. Staring back at him was the most faithful servant. The only faithful servant, in fact. 


	18. Chapter 18: Exams and Results

::::::-------------  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Exams and Results  
  
::::::-------------  
  
After the pressure of O.W.L.'s, teachers didn't usually put emphasis on sixth-year Christmas tests, but focused on preparing students for N.E.W.T.'s. All the same, Christmas exams made everyone nervous, especially Neville. Though perhaps it wasn't the threat of tests that caused anxiety, but the fact that O.W.L. results came out on the last day of term.  
  
Transfiguration involved an example of Switching Spells and an essay on Animagi. Charms was easy - Cheering Charms and the spells for Summoning and Banishing. In Potions, Harry and Hermione had to concoct Draught of Living Death, but added too much wormwood as Snape passed. They were, of course, exempt from Defence Against the Dark Arts, but Herbology incorporated some tricky dentistry on a Venomous Tentacula.  
  
The rest of term surged by in a whirl of Hogsmeade trips, visits to Ron and quiet walks on the grounds. Two days before the beginning of the holidays, Ron was deemed to be fully recovered and left the hospital wing. He joined the lovebirds for breakfast.  
  
"Ron!" screamed Hermione when she caught sight of him entering the Great Hall. The pair leapt out of their seats to greet him.  
  
Soon they were all tucking into some truly fantastic dishes. "Why," said Harry through a mouthful of bacon, "is the food here so good?"  
  
Hermione scowled briefly, mumbled something about slavery, and pushed some more toast into her mouth. Just then the post arrived. Today, however, there were at least a hundred more owls than normal. "O.W.L. results," breathed Neville.  
  
"But they're not due till tomorrow!" cried Ron, hastily swallowing his egg. Sure enough, an official-looking barn owl swooped down to each and every sixth-year in the Great Hall and dropped a thick parchment envelope onto their plates.  
  
Confused looks were exchanged across the tables. Many heads turned towards the Staff Table. Dumbledore smiled and stood up. He clapped his hands for attention. The Hall fell silent. "It appears," he beamed, "that the O.W.L. results have arrived prematurely. Please, feel free to open them!"  
  
The sound of many envelopes ripping filled the air. There were shouts of delight, groans of disgust, and in some cases, tears of disappointment. With a shaking hand, Harry opened the envelope. It held a single sheet of parchment, which said:  
  
H O G W A R T S - S C H O O L - O F - W I T C H C R A F T - A N D - W I Z A R D R Y  
  
MR HARRY JAMES POTTER  
  
ASTRONOMY: A  
  
CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES: E  
  
CHARMS: E  
  
DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS: O  
  
DIVINATION: A  
  
HERBOLOGY: E  
  
POTIONS: O  
  
TRANSFIGURATION: O  
  
Harry stared at the second-last one. He had achieved an Outstanding in Potions. Not possible. He glanced at Ron and Hermione. Ron was looking crestfallen but satisfied, as though he had got no more than expected. Hermione was positively glowing with self-pride.  
  
"All O's then, Hermione?" said Ron gloomily.  
  
"No," was the perky reply, but her face fell slightly. "I only got an E in Astronomy."  
  
"Wonder why," said Harry in mock speculation. Halfway through their Astronomy exam, Ministry employees had attacked Hagrid. Professor McGonagall had stepped in and almost died as a result. "You, Ron?"  
  
Ron sighed. "A, A, E, E, A, A, A, E."  
  
"You mum'll be pleased," said Hermione, though as she had taken different subjects she didn't know the order in which Harry and Ron's marks were given.  
  
"Why's that?" Ron snapped. "I didn't get a single O."  
  
"So?" said Harry. "You passed them all, at least. How many did Fred and George get? Three, was it?"  
  
"Can't remember," sulked Ron. "What did YOU get?"  
  
"A, E, E, O-"  
  
"Defence Against the Dark Arts," interrupted Ron.  
  
"- A, E, O, O."  
  
Ron let out a splutter of disbelief. "What were those last three?"  
  
"E, O, O," repeated Harry.  
  
"Let me see that," and Ron pulled the paper out of Harry's hands. The amusement on his face turned to a mix of admiration and shock. "I don't believe it!" he crowed, checking the sheet for the third time. "YOU got an O in Potions! Of all people, HARRY POTTER got an OUTSTANDING in POTIONS!"  
  
Ron was speaking so loudly that people from the other tables were turning to look at them. Harry and Hermione blushed furiously; Ron was totally oblivious. They caught Snape glaring at Harry, looking murderous.  
  
"Yes, Mr Weasley," said Dumbledore gently but audibly, with another smile on his face. "We have established that your friend passed his Potions O.W.L."  
  
Blood rushed to Ron's face so vigorously that one could have mistaken it for a fireball. Most people laughed. Trying to change the subject, Harry leaned across Dennis Creevey to talk to Neville.  
  
"What'd you get?" he asked. Neville's face was glowing as much as Hermione's.  
  
"I failed Astronomy," he said happily, "Got a P in that, but I got A's in Divination and Transfiguration, O's in Herbology and Defence Against the Dark Arts and I got E's in all the rest."  
  
"That great, Neville!" Harry grinned, then divulged his marks. It transpired that the Gryffindor's had earned mainly E's, with plenty of Outstandings in Defence Against the Dark Arts and a lot of A's in Astronomy.  
  
Ron spent the whole day in a moderately bad mood. "Out of the Hospital Wing for half an hour and already I've got someone else telling me that I'm rubbish!" 


	19. Chapter 19: More Careers Advice

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
For anyone who cares, I've spent the past week or so feeling very very sick - I'm still sorry for ruining your sleepover, Cat - and since Friday I was in Donegal with no computer. So, here it is: the final chapter of Imperio!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
::::::-------------  
  
Chapter Nineteen: More Careers Advice  
  
::::::-------------  
  
Though the Christmas holidays were to begin only the day after next, a sign had appeared in the Common Room by lunchtime:  
  
Will all sixth-year students please see their Head of House before next term. Students staying in school for the holidays may schedule appointments for during the break, while all students leaving should visit their Head of House before tomorrow evening.  
  
"That reminds me!" cried Ron, slapping his head. "Dumbledore told me to tell you that we'd be best staying at Hogwarts over Christmas. Safer, apparently."  
  
"Is that just you and Harry, or all three of us?" asked Hermione.  
  
"He said Harry especially," replied Ron, "but my parents want me here and he advised you to stay as well, in case there are any raids on Muggle towns. It's what the Death Eaters used to do to celebrate holidays and that, or so Dumbledore said."  
  
Hermione nodded. "I'll stay."  
  
*****  
  
POTIONS CLASS  
  
"Well then," began Snape, slightly less articulate than usual. "When I call out your name, I want you to give me your O.W.L. mark. Miss Granger?"  
  
"O," said Hermione clearly.  
  
"What a surprise. Mr Finnegan?"  
  
"E," said Seamus.  
  
Snape called out names randomly. Harry noticed that none of Snape's favourites or least favourites had been asked yet. *Evil git, * thought Harry calmly. *He's going to try to make the Gryffindors look bad. *  
  
His hypothesis was correct. "Mr Crabbe?"  
  
"D," mumbled a low voice. Snape looked taken aback. He had not expected an O from Crabbe or Goyle, but Dreadful was the lowest mark available at O.W.L. level, except perhaps for the reputed 'Troll' grade.  
  
"Mr Goyle?"  
  
"D," said an even lower voice.  
  
"Mr Weasley?"  
  
"E." Snape was stunned. He shook himself slightly, then smiled.  
  
"Ah yes, Mr Malfoy?"  
  
There were no distinguishable sounds in the reply. "Could I have that again, Draco?"  
  
"P," he muttered. A rush of delight ran among the Gryffindors. It seemed that Malfoy couldn't make good grades without Snape's aid and favour.  
  
"Potter?" spat Snape.  
  
"O," said Harry, suppressing a grin. Another rush of glee between members of Gryffindor House, matched by disgusted hisses from the Slytherins. After class, all Gryffindors agreed that it was the best Potions class they had ever had.  
  
*****  
  
TWO DAYS LATER  
  
OUTSIDE PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL'S OFFICE  
  
"You're next," said Neville, coming out with a dissatisfied sort of look on his face. He gave Harry a thumbs-up. "She's in a good mood," he added. Harry stood up and knocked on the door.  
  
"Ah, Potter," said Professor McGonagall as Harry entered her office. "Sit down." Harry sank into the armchair before her desk. She set down her papers, took off her glasses, cleaned them, and put them back on.  
  
"I was supposed to have this little chat with you in September, but of course, with the delay."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, Professor," said Harry, "why was there a delay? Weren't the results meant to be out in the summer?"  
  
"Yes, they were," nodded Professor McGonagall. "But the Ministry considers the threat of You-Know-Who more important than marking a load of O.W.L. exams, so they had only four markers doing every O.W.L. in Britain. Took them a while."  
  
"Right," said Harry.  
  
"Back to business, Potter. Now, I expect you're very pleased with your marks as they will enable you to take N.E.W.T.'s suitable for entering Auroring. Do you still want to be an Auror, or have you changed your mind?"  
  
"No," Harry replied firmly. McGonagall smiled.  
  
"Didn't think so. Though, Auroring seems to be the only career path you could have followed. I doubt any other student would be more qualified for it." Glancing at a file at the edge of her desk, McGonagall muttered, "Pity."  
  
But before she hastily shoved the folder out of sight, Harry saw the label: LONGBOTTOM, NEVILLE.  
  
"That's it, Potter," said Professor McGonagall. "Enjoy the holidays." 


	20. Epilogue

::::::-------------  
  
Epilogue  
  
::::::-------------  
  
"Mr Potter, Ms Granger, Mr Weasley," said Professor Dumbledore as they filed into his office. "Ah, yes, Ms Weasley, Mr Longbottom. Please sit down all of you."  
  
They did.  
  
"On second thought, perhaps the safest place for you is not Hogwarts at all. Mr Longbottom, the others will explain everything to you. Basically, I have a very good source that tells me that the school is likely to be attacked. Voldemort wants to reach the children of Order members. You must not be here if that happens. I am sending you back to 12 Grimmauld Place for Christmas."  
  
*****  
  
How will Ron reach to close quarters with the lovebirds? What is bothering Neville? What will Hermione find when looking deeper into her relationships with Harry and Ron? Will Voldemort gather his forces?  
  
Find out in Crucio, the second instalment of the Unforgivable trilogy!  
  
Coming Soon. 


End file.
